


And Yet

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-24
Updated: 2008-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 04:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1632266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story by Pixie</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Yet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Laura Kaye

 

 

Everyone said it was wrong, this love - his father, his church, his very society. Klaus's entire state of being rebelled against the thought. And yet -

And yet -

Brusquely, the Iron Major, Klaus Heinz von dem Eberbach, scion of said name, shook his head. Nothing was ever accomplished by "and yet" but weary heads and foolish sighs.

Klaus did many things everyone said were wrong, and not all of them were in the name of duty. Perhaps he killed and stole and vandalized in that name, yes, but duty did not excuse many other facets of Klaus's behavior. And yet, he still found himself labeled a good man.

He was sure everyone could rationalize away just one more little mark on his record.

 


End file.
